


Their Meet Cute

by Iamablobfish



Series: Son of a Dragonborn [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: DB is a vampire, Garrum is a dark elf, Garrum is a vampire, Garrum is the DB name, M/M, OMC - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform, Riften, Saerlund is just himself, Saerlund is the son of the Jarl of Riften, Saerlund supports the Impire, Saerlund x OMC, This is their meet cute, garlund, im dubbing them garlund, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamablobfish/pseuds/Iamablobfish
Summary: Nobody really cares about what Saerlund has to say. Until somebody does.This is done very short and very quickly because I just needed to get it out there but I am in love with them so please let me know if you want to see more





	Their Meet Cute

Saerlund had always been vocal about his dislike of the Stormcloaks. They always said the most vulgar things about so many of his friends, and they had in place in such a diverse hood as Riften. 

No one ever listened though, until one day an adventurer sat next to him on his bench in the Palace, leaned forward a little bit and asked. 

"Why don't you like Ulfric Stormcloak?" His voice was rough, almost like he had recently been screaming so hard that he blew his vocal cords. He was dirty too, and Saerlund found it fascinating. 

His eyes were glowing bright orange, tinged around his pupils with red and Saerlund couldn't look away.

"I.. I'll tell you everything. If you meet me in the courtyard tonight." He finally found his voice, whispering conspiratorially, and the stranger nodded before standing up and casually walking away, leaving a little bit of dirt on the seat next to him

Later that evening, Saerlund has dressed to impress, something black yet fine to make it look as though he was always sneaking around like this. The stranger was already there, leaning against the half-way surrounding the courtyard. Saerlund approached, hopping up on the wall and giving his feet a little swing. 

"It's nice to see you again." _Oh, Gods that was so stupid to say. Now He thinks I'm a dummy._

"A pleasure yourself." He was very polite, despite the overall look about him. "Now... Ulfric Stormcloak?"

"I'll tell you... if you take off your cowl." He said, not feeling as brave as he sounded, but all he wanted right now was to see the man under the mask. The eyes shone out at him, popping out from a sea of black, almost hypnotizing him. 

The stranger looked around before slipping it off his head. Saerlund was surprised to see what lay underneath - a Dunmer. He hadn't been expecting - but it didn't deter him. In fact, it made sense. The man was tall, about equal Saerlund's height even though he was sitting down on the wall. He moved just a little bit closer. 

"Ulfric Stormcloak is bad for Skyrim. We're a diverse city, he would want half our shopkeepers to pack up their bags and go home to a land ransacked by war." He said, giving him all of the information he wanted seemingly in one breath. "What's your name?"

"Garrum."

"You have beautiful eyes, Garrum."

Garrum paused at that, taking note of how close Saerlund was leaning towards him before looking back down at him. "They don't scare you?" He asked, and Saerlund shook his head. 

"I didn't know Dunmer could have eyes like that."

"They don't," Garrum responded quickly, although he didn't explain. It was quiet between them for a moment, and then suddenly they were kissing. It was soft and unhurried, unlike any other that Garrum had had before. He brought his hand up to hold Saerlund's cheek before breaking away. They were both breathing a little heavy, although Saerlund more so.  
Saerlund put his hand up to his mouth, withdrawing his fingers and finding blood there. Garrum's canines must have gotten caught when they were separating, although it was only a little blood. Saerlund looked like he was having a little bit of a realization.

"Are you... are you staying in Riften long?" Saerlund asked, and Garrum smiled, slipping his cowl back on. 

"I have things to do." He answered, moving to take a step away but Saerlund caught his arm. 

"Just... just for the night? Maybe?" He asked, and Garrum paused for only a second before nodding. 

Saerlund hopped off the wall, intertwining their hands together. "We could... get a room..." 

"A little too public for me," Garrum said, and Saerlund nodded. 

"There's an empty house. We could... we could go in there." He suggested, and Garrum chuckled. 

"Roughing it on the floor of an empty house? Doesn't seem worthy of you at all, son of the Jarl." Garrum commented although he allowed Saerlund to lead them to the house, quickly breaking in and settling down for the night.


End file.
